


Collar

by Semi_problematic



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Flirting, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Puppy Play, Teacher-Student Relationship, Yikes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 12:14:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14112123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: "Can I help you?" A deep voice came from behind him. Carl whipped around only to be met with a chest. A chest wearing a plain white shirt and a name tag that read "Negan." Carl looked up at him, a small gasp escaping his lips. Negan was not the pathetic old man Carl had pictured. In fact, Negan was Carls type. Old enough to be his dad and strong enough to throw him around. "Kid?"Carl looked up at him, wide eyed. "Uh.. sorry... hi..." He pulled his hands away from the rows of collars and stuffed them into his pockets. "I uh... I was just looking. My dad um...he has a lot of..." What was a dog breed? "German Sheppards at his work. I wanted to surprise them with new collars... to be nice and stuff." A blush crept up his cheek. The collar was a surprise but it wasn't for his dad's dogs. It was for his fifth period math teacher.





	Collar

The bell rang throughout the small pet store as Carl stepped through the front doors. It was small, family owned by some guy who went by Negan. His wife Lucille used to own it but when she passed away from cancer Negan decided to take it over, in her name or whatever. That didn't matter to Carl, though. He wasn't there to buy a pet or talk to some sad old guy who couldn't let his wife go. Carl rolled his eyes at the idea. 

His mom and dad loved each other in theory. They took care of each other and never hit each other. Sometimes they had date nights and once in a while, on an anniversary or holiday, they would hug and kiss. But for the most part they fought. Well, his mom yelled while his dad listened. He nodded and tried to calm her down, but never once did he defend himself. It annoyed Carl. His dad was a cop, the police chief, but he couldn't stand up to his wife. 

Carl wondered around the crowded store, wincing when birds began to whistle as he walked by. Next were the cats, who were far more focused on climbing around and chasing each other to pay attention to Carl. After the cats were the fish, normal colors and neon colors, all swimming through decorative tanks that were obviously done by Negans wife. Lastly, were the dogs. Puppies climbed all over each other, pushing heads down and knocking bodies over, yipping loudly in hopes that they could get his attention. 

Carl wasn't looking at the animals, though. Not the pretty fish or loud birds or too-annoying-its-almost-not-cute puppies. He was looking at the collars that all hung on a stand. Big ones and little ones. Leather and cloth. Bright and dark colors covered in all sorts of designs and bells. Some had pink and blue lace, and Carl could only manage to imagine two things wearing them. A small purse dog who had matching shoes and him. 

Reaching out, Carl traced each one of the collars, studying them. He rolled them between his fingers and tugged on them to see if they would stretch or stay in place. He dug his nails along the cloth and leather, trying to imagine how they would feel wrapped around his neck. It was hard picking one, considering that they weren't made for humans. But this was the only way Carl could get one. His mom buys everything and the sheriff's underage son can't just go into a sex shop and buy the collars he had spent weeks admiring online.

So here Carl stood, loud barks filling his mind as he tried to find the collar he wanted. Black would suit him. It would look good with no matter what he wore. But the lace was so pretty and soft. It would look divine around his neck, making him look soft and pretty like a girl. The chain collar caught his eye, too, but he wouldn't get that one. Too loud and too bulky. It would weigh him down.

"Can I help you?" A deep voice came from behind him. Carl whipped around only to be met with a chest. A chest wearing a plain white shirt and a name tag that read "Negan." Carl looked up at him, a small gasp escaping his lips. Negan was not the pathetic old man Carl had pictured. In fact, Negan was Carls type. Old enough to be his dad and strong enough to throw him around. "Kid?" 

Carl looked up at him, wide eyed. "Uh.. sorry... hi..." He pulled his hands away from the rows of collars and stuffed them into his pockets. "I uh... I was just looking. My dad um...he has a lot of..." What was a dog breed? "German Sheppards at his work. I wanted to surprise them with new collars... to be nice and stuff." A blush crept up his cheek. The collar was a surprise but it wasn't for his dad's dogs. It was for his fifth period math teacher.

Negan nodded. "You're the sheriff's kid, aren't you? Carla the name?" One thing that sucked about small towns. Everyone who knows your name thinks they know you personally. If Negan wasn't so hot Carl would be snapping at him. Telling him his joke wasn't funny and shooting him a glare strong enough to kill a man. But Negan was hot, so Carl laughed. 

Nodding, Carl smiled and laughed. It was soft and delicate. Dirty old men's favorite. "It's Carl..." He was still smiling. He bat his eyelashes. "And yeah, I'm his son. The dogs just... work hard and their collars that they wear when they're off are falling apart because they're so old." Carl rubbed the back of his neck, looking down. He lifted up a thin leather collar with lace trim on the top and bottom. "How's this?" 

"Nice enough to fit around your neck..." Negan trailed off, biting his lip. "But if that was on a German Sheppard it would probably strangle the poor thing." Negan reached down and grabbed a plain navy blue collar that looked like it could fit two human necks inside. "This would fit better. And it's a break away which means if the dog gets caught on something it won't choke trying to escape." What a mood killer, talking about dead dogs while Carl was trying to get into his pants. 

Carl looked down at the blue collar, smirking. "Give me five of those..." He licked his lips. "And the leather one. I think I know someone it might fit.." Carl dropped the leather collar into Negans hands before walking past him, sliding his hand down Negans arm as he squeezed past. He made sure to sway his hips and pull his jeans up over his ass without looking back. He didn't need to turn around to know Negans eyes were on him. Carl never needed to check. Men were always looking. 

Carl waited at the register, chewing on his thumb nail nervously. He sighed when he finally heard Negan walk out from between the aisles and over to the register. He had five blue collars in his hand, along with the black leather one, and the small lace one Carl looked at the first time. He set them all on the counter and started to ring them up, glancing at Carl. 

"I didn't pick the blue lace one..." He mumbled, reaching out and putting his hand over Negans. "So... I don't know what the deal is there-" 

"I saw you looking at it." Negan replied. "And it would bring out your eyes." He handed Carl the blue lace one, chuckling. "That one's for free. I can't see any other puppy wearing it." 

Carls blush darkened and he looked away, ducking his head down. He pulled out his wallet and opened it up, pulling out a twenty and a five. "How much was it? And do I pay with money or.." Carls voice trailed off, but the idea he had was thick in the air. Carl was jail bait, anyone looking at him could figure that out. He was the dangerous jail bait, too. Teasing smirks and hints with dark eyes and tempting lips. 

"$21.50." Negan put all the collars in a bag, sliding them across the table. "And cash would be fine. I don't like paying for a good time." He licked his lips and looked Carl up and down. "I like earning them.." 

Carl handed Negan the money, his hand lingering on Negans. "Good thing, you seem real hard working." He bit his lip and leaned his elbows on the counter. "Think you would work hard for me?" He reached out and rubbed his fingers along Negans hand. "I can promise I'm a good time."

"And a risky one." Negan smirked, handing Carl his change. "$3.50 is your change." He stepped back and leaned down, his arms resting on the counter. "Make sure you hide those from your daddy." 

Carl turned around, walking towards the door. "Why would I hide them from you?" He called as he pushed the door open, the bell ringing behind him.

Carl didn't need to look to know that Negan was staring. Again.


End file.
